


Never Say Never

by Delphines_puppy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphines_puppy/pseuds/Delphines_puppy
Summary: What happens when Cosima Niehaus accidently sends her straight-laced boss, Delphine Cormier, a naked picture?Based on a Tumblr prompt from trylonandperishere.





	1. The Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt originally from reinventlou but I saw it on trylonandperishere's blog (who is an amazing writer and person I'm sure, you should all go and read their work) who added, "bonus for making it an f/f fic", so here you go. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> BOSS: Know why I called you in here?  
> ME: Because I accidently sent you a dick pic.  
> BOSS: [stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] Accidently? 
> 
> P.S. I have no idea what this is and I'm pretty sure it is the worst thing I've ever written but I liked the prompt and I had fun writing it, so enjoy ;)

In all honesty, it was a mistake. It was an astronomical, life-changing fuck up that may or may not have ruined Cosima’s life, if not her life then most certainly her career at the very least. 

 

It had all begun in good fun. It was a Sunday evening and Cosima had just gotten a new phone delivered. She was messing around with it, inputting all of her contacts, setting up her email and spending more time than she would care to admit selecting a new ringtone. 

 

Cosima scrolled through her now completed contact list and hovered over one name: _Delphine Cormier._ Cosima smiled to herself at the thought that the blonde, French goddess was only a phone call away. Of course in reality that was a complete fantasy. Cosima, to put it mildly, was completely infatuated with Delphine,  she would giggle helplessly whenever the blonde glanced in her direction and she would often find herself staying late into the early hours of the morning sitting at her desk just to catch a quick glimpse of the blonde leaving her office and heading home for the night. Of course, Cosima was besotted with Delphine, with her unbelievable intelligence and striking beauty, but it went beyond that. Cosima would often catch glances of Delphine looking what could only be described as lonely and she felt an immediate, illogical urge to protect the blonde and comfort her. However, all of this was easier said than done when Delphine Cormier, or Miss Cormier to you, was a stone cold bitch that just so happened to be your boss. 

 

Cosima knew that Delphine was nothing like what her reputation made her out to be. Everyone knew Delphine as emotionless, stern and incredibly hard working. All of Cosima’s colleagues called her the ‘ice queen’ behind her back which Cosima to this day still argued openly against with anyone who dared to say the nickname in front of her. Cosima just understood that Delphine had it hard, she had to manage a team of huge male egos that fought her every step of the way, constantly trying to undermine her decisions and second guess her choices, but Delphine was an expert in science and medicine and Cosima knew that the work that they were doing would be nowhere without the brilliant blonde immunologist. 

 

Admittedly, Cosima knew better than her colleagues, well at least she thought she did, in reality, she had never said more than a shy hello and goodbye to the blonde outside of their discussions of work. But Cosima could swear that her heart leaped every time she saw the blonde smile at a book she was reading at lunch alone and equally felt her heart race every time Delphine’s eyes threatened to let tears escape after a particularly long grueling day. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Cosima scrolled on from Delphine’s name and locked her phone. She figured that it was best to not torture herself with ideas that would never come to fruition. Delphine was her boss, an excellent boss, but her boss nonetheless and Cosima knew deep down that there was no place for someone as perfect Delphine in her life. 

 

Cosima threw her phone onto her coffee table and made her way into the kitchen in her apartment. She reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a bottle of fancy red wine her sister Alison had gifted her for completing her PhD in evolutionary development. 

 

Cosima was lucky, she knew that. She was fresh out of college with her new degree under her belt and after a few unsuccessful interviews, she managed to land a job on DYADs scientific research team helping to combat illnesses using DYADs cutting edge new equipment and resources.

 

At the interview, however, she was a babbling mess, her hands flying everywhere, her words were incoherent and she couldn't help but stutter constantly, but in all honesty that’s what happened when Cosima saw Delphine and considered the possibility that if she gets this job then she may be working under her, sorry poor choice of words, working _with_ her. And at the end of the interview Cosima could have sworn she saw a smile tug at the corner of Delphine's lips as the brunette apologised profusely for being so nervous. But Delphine being as cool as ever simply nodded her head and shook Cosima’s hand, holding it softly as she locked her gaze and offered a beautiful “enchante” just before the brunette left. 

 

And now here we are a year later and Cosima is still a nervous wreck around her boss. Cosima retreated to the living room and swore that she was going to drink this entire bottle to herself with the goal of forgetting about the blonde, until tomorrow that is when she would have to see her at work. 

 

An hour later and Cosima had done just that. She had polished off a rather expensive bottle of wine and probably what wasn't helping was the fact that Cosima had smoked a joint whilst drinking, something she rarely did because she knew that it would take her to next level drunk, which she most definitely was. 

 

By the stage, Cosima was sitting on her couch nursing an empty bottle of wine with one thought on her mind, _why the fuck haven't a made my move on Cormier yet?_

 

Sober Cosima would have known the answer:  _because she is your boss_ and _she is most definitely straight_ and _it would make things uncomfortable when she turned you down_ and a hundred other reasons that had escaped her mind right now. 

 

But right now drunk Cosima couldn’t think beyond anything but wanting the blonde, craving her. Cosima wanted Delphine. Now. She wanted to talk to her about anything and everything both relating to science and not. She wanted to look at the blonde and admire her beauty, right down to the little freckle on her nose and the  beauty mark below her lip that Delphine tried to conceal with makeup, but if she was here now Cosima wouldn't let her hide them, she would kiss them so that Delphine knew how beautiful her insecurities were and how no matter what Cosima couldn't find a single flaw in her. She wanted Delphine here so that she could hold her and kiss her and…

 

_Ding._

 

Cosima’s phone chimed from it’s previously discarded position on the coffee table. What time was it anyway? Cosima picked up her phone and looked at the time, _9:30_ she thought to herself, _wow I can't handle alcohol like I used to, fuck, I have work tomorrow._

 

Cosima placed the empty wine bottle on the kitchen counter and turned off her lights in the living room. She made her way into her bedroom and threw all of her clothes hap handily over the back of her desk chair until she was completely nude. Cosima then threw her phone on her bed and made her way into her ensuite to remove her makeup and wash her face.

 

Once done, Cosima crawled into bed, picking up her phone as she tucked herself in. As Cosima lay in bed she fumbled with the buttons on her phone to see who had messaged her initially and woken her from her daydream of Delphine. 

 

Cosima opened the intrusive email and it read:

 

_Dear Team,_

 

_Just a reminder that we have a staff briefing at 9AM sharp tomorrow in conference room A. Attendance is mandatory._

 

_See you all then,_

_D.C_

 

D.C, Delphine Cormier. Cosima signed and thought of the blonde for the umpteenth time that night. She wondered if Delphine even knew she was there, if Delphine ever looked at Cosima and thought of anything other than an employee. 

 

Cosima’s phone buzzed again, this time it was a message from her weed dealer, Vic The Dick, as he was so accurately named. Cosima opened up his message and it read:

 

 **V:** Hey Cos, I’m gonna be in your area tomorrow if you need anything.

 

Cosima sighed audibly, she knew where this was going. 

 

 **C:** Yeah Vic, the usual. Same time and place yeah?

 

It was a simple enough arrangement. Cosima sent Vic nude pics and in return, Cosima got free weed, it was a win-win situation really. 

 

 **V:** Yeah same time and place. I’ll meet you tomorrow… after I get my payment ;) 

 

Cosima pulled back the covers and snapped a full-length pic of her naked body. She perched up one side of her body with her elbow and looked straight into the camera winking with one of her famous Cosima smiles. 

 

Cosima stared at the picture studying whether or not it was a decent enough, she took so long to decide that her phone had locked itself. In a drunken attempt to get her phone unlocked Cosima pressed any and all buttons she could, missing the familiarity she had with her old phone. When she finally opened her phone she hit the first reply button that she could see and responded:

 

_See you tomorrow ;)_

 

With her naked picture attached.

 

**_________________________**

 

When Cosima awoke the next morning, alarm clock blaring, it was safe to say that she felt slightly worse for wear. 

 

After sluggishly pulling herself from the comfort of her bed, Cosima got showered and dressed and headed out the door for work. 

 

While Cosima was on the bus, she dug out her phone to check her emails. When Cosima looked at the screen she saw 3 missed messages from Vic:

 

 **V:** Cos where's the pic?

 **V:** C’mon don't keep me waiting.

 **V:** Cosima, are we still on for today I haven't got a pic. I'm not giving you your shit without a pic.

 

Cosima’s brow furrowed and she replied immediately:

 

 **C:** What are you talking about, I sent it to you last night.

 

Cosima opened up her pictures app and there it sat. Her nude picture from the night before. Cosima’s phone vibrated again and she opened up her messaging app. 

 

 **V:** Nope ‘fraid not. Maybe you lost your signal or maybe you’re just shit at using your new phone ;). Send it again. See you later. 

 

 **C:** Yeah maybe, here. See you later. 

 

Cosima sent the picture again and after checking it had gone through she quickly deleted the pic from her library. 

 

Finally, after a rough ride into work, Cosima exited the bus and made her way through the lobby and into the elevator towards conference room A. 

 

Once she reached the conference room she swung the door open and saw everyone sitting around the large table listening intently to Delphine who had already started.

 

 _Am I late?_ Cosima looked at her watch. _Shit._

 

Cosima cleared her throat and made her way towards the table, “I’m really sorry Miss Cormier.”

 

Delphine looked at Cosima and ducked her head quickly. _Is she blushing?_

 

“It’s fine Miss Niehaus just take a seat,” Delphine replied calmly.

 

Cosima nodded, “Yeah no problem, sorry again.”

 

Delphine brushed her hands through her curls and continued with her briefing. 

 

As the day progressed, things were relatively relaxed. There were no people running from here to there, no one was frantically typing up reports, no one came out of Delphine’s office swearing or on the verge of tears. In fact, that's what was different. Delphine. She was lighter almost, she wasn't breathing down people's necks, she wasn't screaming through the thin walls of her office, she seemed almost happy and that thought alone made Cosima smile. 

 

Later, it was nearing 8PM when Cosima’s laptop chimed and alerted her that she had a new email. Cosima swung away from her microscope, opened up her inbox and saw a message from none other than Delphine herself. It read:

 

_Cosima,_

 

_Could you come and see me in my office when you have a moment, please?_

 

_Delphine._

 

Cosima felt a lump form in the back of her throat. Delphine wanted to see her. Cosima didn't hesitate, her response was immediate:

 

_I’m on my way._

 

_Cosima._

 

Cosima packed up her lab equipment and grabbed her coat and bag. Cosima made her way through the empty halls of the labs and offices until she reached Delphine's office. 

 

Cosima’s heart was pounding, she knew what this was about. She knew _exactly_ what this was about. Delphine wanted to talk to her about being late to the briefing that morning. Cosima thought she had gotten away with it, but of course, she should have known better. Lateness was Delphine’s biggest pet peeve so naturally, Cosima should have known there was no way to escape the blondes wrath. 

 

Cosima knocked gently and heard Delphine’s voice from within inviting her in. 

 

Cosima took a large inhale of breath and pushed open Delphine’s office door. 

 

As Cosima opened the door she saw Delphine sitting at her desk closing her laptop lid.

 

Delphine looked up from her now abandoned work and offered a gentle smile in the brunette's direction, “Cosima, come in please, take a seat.”

 

Cosima smiled in return and made her way towards Delphine, she placed her bag and coat down on one of the chairs in front of Delphine's desk and occupied the other sitting opposite the blonde. Cosima couldn't help but grin at Delphine, even if her life depended on it, she couldn't remove the smile that lay on her lips.

 

Delphine stood up and made her way over to the liquor cabinet that she kept stocked for the bosses of DYAD when they would visit. 

 

Delphine looked back from the cabinet, “can I get you a drink Cosima?”

 

“Eh sure thank you, Miss Cormier.” 

 

 _Role play?_ Delphine wondered to herself. _Miss Cormier? Does Cosima want to role play?_ Delphine nodded as a blush crept down her neck, “It’s just Delphine please, Is wine okay?”

 

“Yes thanks, Delphine.”

 

“D’accord,” Delphine replied with a wide grin to match the brunettes. 

 

Delphine finished pouring their wine and made her way over to Cosima. She leaned against her desk in front of the brunette smiled down at her brightly.

 

Delphine cleared her throat and handed Cosima her wine, taking a liberal gulp of her own, “I assume you know why I called you in here?”

 

Cosima nodded eagerly keeping her gaze low, she knew better than to be late when it came to Delphine, “Yeah I do. I’m so sorry about that.”

 

“Non don’t be it’s… it's okay really,” Delphine responded without hesitation.

 

“No, it's not. I don't know what I was thinking.”

 

Delphine placed her hand under Cosima’s chin and lifted her head gently so that she could look into those dark eyes that she secretly adored, “Cosima really it's fine.”

 

“Wait, really?” Cosima asked cautiously.

 

“Oui,” Delphine beamed. 

 

Cosima raised her eyebrows, “Wow, you’re taking this surprisingly well… should I be worried?”

 

Delphine chuckled gently and Cosima swore her heart stopped, “Non, you don't need to be worried Cosima. I don’t bite… normally,” Delphine finished slowly.

 

Cosima visibly shivered when Delphine uttered those last few syllables, a reaction not lost on the blonde. “Okay, good to know,” Cosima nodded trying to calm her nerves. _Is she flirting? No, snap out of it. That’s wishful thinking Cosima, she's probably teasing you, getting her own back for being late._

 

Delphine inched closer to the brunette subtly, taking another sip from her wine, “I was surprised, though, I did not expect that from you.”

 

“Really? It’s kind of what I’m known for around here,” Cosima chuckled, _always_ late, _always_ sorry.

 

“Oh,” Delphine’s brow’s knitted together. 

 

“Yeah I mean it's not something I’m proud of or anything.”

 

“Then why do it?” Delphine questioned softly.

 

“I don’t mean to it kind of just happens you know?”

 

“Non, I can't say that I do.”

 

“Oh cmon you can't tell me that you’ve never done it before.” Cosima quipped back.

 

Delphine pulled up her office chair and took a seat in front of the brunette, she inched closer until they were so close their knees were touching, “I haven’t. In fact, it was never something that I considered until I met you.”

 

“Really? Damn, I’m such a bad influence, I’m sorry.”

 

“Cosima stop saying sorry!” Delphine giggled. 

 

“Sor- shit. Okay.” Cosima blushed and joined in with the blondes laughter. 

 

“You don't need to be sorry, I was more intrigued than annoyed or upset.”

 

“Really?” _Well, this is unexpected, finally being late has its benefits._

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad I could be the source of your interest,” Cosima poked her tongue out between her teeth.

 

“Mhm you’re very cheeky do you know that,” Delphine challenged with a devilish glint in her eyes.

 

“Oui Mademoiselle Cormier I am aware.”

 

“I have to say that I was shocked at first but only very briefly then I was… something else entirely.”

 

“Yeah well like I said no one else is really shocked by it anymore.”

 

“So you do it often?”

 

“It's kind of embarrassing but yeah… near enough every day.”

 

“With who, anyone?”

 

“Yeah, I mean like when I have to go to the doctors or the dentist or other appointments, even when I'm with friends it still always happens. I’m starting to think it just runs in my DNA… ha, get it _runs_?” Cosima laughed to herself. 

 

“Oh d’accord,” Delphine couldn't help the frown that formed on her lips. 

 

 _Shit Cosima, too soon for jokes._ “I’m sorry was that completely unprofessional to make a joke out of it? I promise it won't happen again.”

 

“Non it's not that…”

 

“Then what?” Cosima asked softly.

 

“It's going to sound silly.”

 

“It's okay, tell me.”

 

Delphine lifted her gaze to meet Cosima's, “I just kind of thought that maybe I was special.”

 

“Ha! You’re kidding right?” Cosima tittered. _She thinks I’m only late when it comes to her, does she even know me at all?_

 

“Non, Cosima I’m not.” 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you Delphine but I’m just like that with everyone.”

 

“I see.” Delphine pulled away from Cosima and walked back to the liquor cabinet to discard of her empty glass. 

 

Cosima followed, “Oh cmon are you seriously mad?”

 

“Non, Cosima I’m not mad, I was just mistaken. You’re free to go.” 

 

“Wait I’m confused.” _What the hell is going on?_

 

Delphine turned back to face Cosima, “It’s fine Cosima, it appears I was the confused one I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Cosima’s mouth opened and closed. Had she just ruined the one chance she had with Delphine? “O-Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cosima walked back to the desk and picked up her coat and bag before walking towards the door. 

 

“Oh and Cosima…”

 

Cosima turned around as she neared the exit, “Yeah?”

 

“I know I didn't mention it after the meeting this morning which I should have, but please can you make sure that you’re on time from now on. I don't want you to be late again.”

 

“Huh?” Was all Cosima could manage. 

 

Delphine tried again, “This morning, you was late to the briefing. Please make sure that you're not late again.”

 

Cosima walked back towards the desk once again placing her belongings down before carefully walking towards the blonde, “Delphine are you feeling okay? We literally just had this conversation.”

 

“Quoi?” Delphine asked confused. 

 

“I’ve literally just spent the last 15 minutes telling you that I’m late every day, that I’m late to everything, that I’m late with everyone and that I’m sorry and that it won't happen again.”

 

“What? Wait, Cosima… were you drinking last night?”

 

“Maybe how’d you know?”

 

And then the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, Delphine began laughing hysterically, “mon dieu you don't remember do you?”

 

“Remember what?”

 

Delphine clenched her stomach to  stop the ache in her sides, “you sent me a very cheeky picture with the words ‘see you tomorrow’ and a winking emoji attached to them.”

 

Cosima's pupils dilated until they were practically expanding beyond her Iris', “I WHAT?”, Cosima yelled.

 

“Oui, I thought that's what we were talking about!”

 

“No! Oh my God Delphine I’m so sorry! I never meant to send you that picture! And I was apologising for being late! When I said that it happens every day I meant that I’m late like everyday. I’m late to all of my appointments and meeting up with friends and stuff…” Cosima began laughing too despite herself, “you thought I meant that I sent naked pictures every day to anyone who asked.”

 

“Oui that's what I thought you were telling me. It seems we both got the wrong end of the stick.”

 

“But still, I’m so sorry, that was so inappropriate of me I never meant to send it to you and - wait.“

 

“What?” Delphine asked with an unwavering smile. 

 

Cosima’s signature grin had returned as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “You said that you were intrigued.”

 

Delphine nodded confidently, despite the deep blush on her cheeks that betrayed her, “I did.”

 

“You said that _it_ , sending nude pictures, was something that you never thought of before me.”

 

“Mhm there was never anyone I wanted to send them to until I met you.”

 

Cosima released a self-deprecating scoff, “Am I being punked?”

 

Delphine furrowed her brows, “Punked? I don't think I know it?” 

 

“I mean is this a joke? Like did you and the team get together and decide to prank me?”

 

“Non, Cosima, I still have the picture saved on my phone if you want to see it?” Delphine smirked.

 

“You saved it?”

 

“Oui I did,” Delphine nodded factually. 

 

“And why would you do that?” Cosima asked slyly, stepping forward towards the blonde until there was but a hairsbreadth between them. 

 

Delphine smiled as she began to play with the hem at the bottom of Cosima’s shirt, “Cosima do you remember your interview to work here?”

 

“Yes, vividly.”

 

“Would you have hired you if you were in my position?”

 

“Nope. Probably not,” Cosima answered honestly. 

 

“Exactly, and if it were anyone other than you neither would I. But there was something about you and I just couldn't keep away. I made my mind up as soon as we shook hands, I knew that I was going to bring you onto my team.”

 

“I see,” Cosima respond placing her hands tentatively on Delphine's hips. 

 

Delphine looked down at where Cosima’s hands now lay smiling to herself and reciprocated the gesture, placing her hands around Cosima’s shoulders. “And if I’m being honest I’ve been meaning to talk to you for quite some time.”

 

“Oh yeah? About what?”

 

“…About us. Not that there is an _us_ , I just mean…merde.” 

 

“You’re cute when you flustered you know that right?”

 

“And you’re a brat.”

 

“Yep guilty as charged.”

 

Delphine began to gently stroke Cosima’s shoulders with the pads of her thumbs, “I just meant that I’ve been meaning to talk to you, to get to know you better but the truth is, I’m kind of intimidated by you.”

 

“You’re intimidated by _me_? Delphine Cormier is intimidated by _me_?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because you’re just so… vibrant. You light up any room that you walk into. You have so many friends here and you’re so hard working when you’re on time that is. Sometimes I just look at you and find myself smiling, and then I remember that you’re, well, you and I’m me and that you probably have no interest in dating someone like me.”

 

“Okay, either I’ve died and heaven is real or this is a very early and very cruel April fools.”

 

“Whats that supposed to mean?”

 

Cosima moved her hands from Delphine’s hips to wrap complete around her waist, holding her tight, “Delphine, you are without a doubt the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I mean beautiful in every sense of the word, your mind, your body, your soul and its crazy because I think this is the most we’ve ever spoken but I feel like I know you.”

 

“Oui I understand what you mean Cosima, I’m sorry it has taken me so long to admit all of this to you I was just too scared to make the first move.”

 

Cosima smirked and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “you’ve been thinking about making a first move?”

 

“Oui, and then I thought you sent me this picture and I was relieved and so happy and then… well this, you didn't even mean to send it to me.”

 

“Ohmygodohmygod Delphine no! It's not like that at all!” Cosima breathed out as fast as she could. She held Delphine tighter hoping to convey her feelings through her touch where her words were failing her. 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes! I’m like crazy into you Delphine like you're so smart and beautiful and adorable. And believe me, it's not that I didn't mean to send you that picture, even though I didn’t, its that I would have wanted to take you on a couple of amazing dates before I done that.”

 

“You want to take me on a date?” Delphine smiled down at the brunette.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Oui I’d like that a lot.”

 

“Oh my God this is amazing.”

 

“But wait, who did you mean to send it to?”

 

“Just some guy. I send him a pic and he hooks me up with some free weed.”

 

“Ah, sooooo not a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

 

“No, Definitely not.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“Oui, I wouldn't want you to send those kind of pictures to anyone else.”

 

“Ha! Okay, I’ll only send them to you I promise.”

 

“Merci,” Delphine smiled as she pressed her forehead against Cosima’s.

 

The air grew heavy as both women locked gazes with one another. Delphine nodded gently giving Cosima the permission she didn't even realise she was waiting for. 

 

Cosima reached up on her toes and cupped Delphine’s cheeks, pulling her down into a gentle kiss filled with hunger and passion. 

 

After what felt like an eternity and a millisecond simultaneously, both women pulled away gasping for air. They kept their faces close, neither willing to pull away from the other completely. 

 

“Cosima,” Delphine breathed brushing her cheek against the brunettes.

 

“Mhm?” Cosima replied, rubbing small circles along Delphine’s spine.

 

Delphine pulled back and kissed the tip of Cosima’s nose, “I’m so happy you accidentally sent me a naked picture.” 

 

Cosima nuzzled her face in Delphine’s neck and managed to choke out a “me too” in between laughing along with the blonde.


	2. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed with the response I got from the first chapter, I honestly didn't expect people to like it or understand my sense of humor so I was so pleased and flattered with the comments I received, your comments and kudos really do mean the world to me, so thank you! 
> 
> Also, this was meant to be a one-shot but so many of you asked for a part 2 and I honestly can't say no to you guys so here you go. 
> 
> And while we're on that note I know that I'll probably get asked for a 3rd chapter and/or a smutty chapter which I can tell you will not be happening a) because this has a teen rating and b) because I'm drowning in university deadlines so please don't ask for one because I hate saying no to you guys. 
> 
> So here is the last installment of this little cutesy Cophine fic, its more fluffy than funny so enjoy ;)

It had been a whole six months since what will forever be known as _‘the incident’._  

 

Despite Delphine’s initial reluctance to name it anything other than a miracle, she had eventually given into her girlfriend's pet name for their encounter and even now she can't stop the smile that creeps upon her lips or the increase in her heart rate every time she hears the brunette coo the name at her.  

 

It had all began to innocently, okay well maybe not _innocently_ but it had all began slowly. Over the course of the last 6 months, Cosima would place feather soft touches on Delphine’s knee under the table during board meetings which to Delphine’s surprise she relished in as opposed to pulled away from, the idea that it was new and risky was a surprising turn on for her. Cosima would send Delphine rather risqué messages when she was in important meetings as the brunette watched through the glass walls as the blonde slowly turned deep shades of red. They snuck around like love-starved teenagers, kissing and groping each other mercilessly every second they were alone in the labs or Delphine’s office, mouthing quiet _‘J’taimes’_ and _‘I love you’s’_ across the lunch hall until they were reunited in the sanctity of their homes after work where they were free to scream it as loud as possible, which they often did… along with other explicits mixed in on occasions when they were in between their bed sheets. 

 

Cosima was everything Delphine had fantasised about for a year prior to the incident, ever since her interview. She was gentle and caring yet ravenous at the same time. Even though Delphine found it exhausting to keep up with her she knew that she most definitely wouldn't have it any other way. She was in love, she thinks to herself that she has been since that one fateful handshake at Cosima’s interview, she never believed in all that kind of stuff, until she met Cosima and learned for herself just how true it was.

 

It was times like this, at 8:30AM on Monday mornings, when Delphine thanked the universe for sending this woman stumbling head first into her life, or rather her inbox. Delphine found solace in her thoughts of Cosima, she was a welcomed distraction when she needed cheering up or a break from the boredom of the meeting halls, and she was also a focus point for Delphine to use to get her work done as soon as possible so she could run home to her girl and bask in her warmth. It was for example at times like this, when Delphine sat at her office desk after a very early meeting and thought back to her morning in bed with her little brunette…

 

_“Morning mon amour,” Delphine whispered as she placed a kiss on a sleeping Cosima’s cheek._

 

_Cosima stirred awake and pulled Delphine on top of her body, embracing her tightly and nuzzling her face into those blonde curls she loved to play with so much. “Morning you.”_

 

_Delphine pulled back slightly and stroked Cosima’s cheek with the pads of her fingers, completely content with being wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms, “Excusez-moi, you?”_

 

_Cosima finally opened her eyes and gazed into Delphine’s with a playful glint in them, “mmm yeah you.”_

 

_“Do you really have so many girls coming in and out of your bedroom that its hard to keep track of their names?”_

 

_“Totally, I’m thinking of changing my bedroom door to ones of those revolving ones, it would make sense. You know, one in, one out- literally.” Cosima concluded with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk._

 

_“Cosima!” Delphine giggled as she felt her face redden and her temperature spike. Six months with this all encompassing and brilliantly inspiring character and she still hadn't gotten used to her dirty talk._

 

_“What? I’m just saying, it would be easier, more practical. I would have figured a business woman such as yourself would have been able to appreciate my efficient-ness.”_

 

_“Well Miss Niehaus, as your boss, I certainly do, it is a welcomed edition to your skill set, one that I’m hoping will replace your time keeping- or lack thereof-“_

 

_“Hey!”_

 

_“-Let me finish. However, as your girlfriend, I think that the idea is completely impractical.”_

 

_“Oh, how so?”_

 

_“Well cherie, if you get a revolving door, that will make my ability to leave far easier, and I may be tempted to go home and get an early night rather than sleep here.”_

 

_“No! Nope! Nuh-uh! I take it back no revolving door ever. In fact, I'm thinking of trading my revolving door idea in for a vault door, you know the ones that have like a billion locks and are impossible to open.”_

 

_“Is this to keep me in or out?” Delphine challenged with a wide grin._

 

_“In. Most definitely in, I mean you won't be able to get out but that's okay, it's a price I’m willing to pay.”_

 

_“So long as all of these other girls you have visiting you so often stay on the other side of said vault, I’m completely on board with your idea.”_

 

_“Good, I’m glad. Speaking of your completely hot yet totally irrational jealousy-“_

 

_“Quoi? I’m not jealous-“ Delphine bit back, despite knowing it was completely true. She couldn't help it, Cosima was hers and she wouldn't let it be any other way._

 

_Cosima smiled and placed a finger over Delphine’s lips to silence her, “Mhm yeah sure whatever. Speaking of your jealousy, you know what today is?”_

 

_Delphine felt her heart flutter as she kissed Cosima’s finger currently placed on her lips and bumped her nose against the brunettes, “Oui I am well aware.”_

 

_“Six months to the date since the incident.”_

 

_“Cosimaaa…“_

 

_“Don't pretend like you don't love the nickname I made for it.”_

 

_“‘The incident’ makes it sound like an accident,” Delphine whined._

 

_“Well, hate to break it to you babe but it was, a total complete accident that I was sure was going to get me fired when you told me.”_

 

_“Oui that's true.” Delphine nodded, a slight frown appearing on her face._

 

_Cosima lifted Delphine’s chin and kissed her softly, “Hey Del look at me. Just because it was an accident doesn't mean that its bad. Some accidents, like this, for example, are good. Well, beyond good, like life-changingly, incredible, miracle good, you know?”_

 

_“Oui Cosima I know.” Delphine agreed, kissing Cosima before bringing their foreheads together._

 

_Delphine’s alarm sounded again after she had hit snooze as soon as it had gone off earlier not wanting to wake her girlfriend so abruptly, “Sorry mon amour, duty calls.”_

 

_“No stay in bed with me all day, we can both call in sick and spend our anniversary in bed like God intended.”_

 

_Delphine chuckled, “Cosima you don't believe in God.”_

 

_“Well, is there any other explanation as to why you're naked in my bed right now? I figure that there must be a supernatural force at hand.”_

 

_“I am naked in your bed right now cherie because you are beautiful and kind and intelligent and you treat me so very, very well.”_

 

_“Oh honey you haven't seen anything yet.” Cosima squeezed Delphine tighter._

 

_“Is that so?”_

 

_“Mhm just you wait, I’m going to spend the next six months taking even better care of you. I’m going to take you out on more fun adventures and cute little dates. I’m going to learn French, properly this time, so that the next time I see my in-laws I don't embarrass you quite so much. I’m going to start being extra early to all of our functions so you don't have to wait without me and I’m going to buy you endless truffles and Eskimo pies.”_

 

_“And what about the six months after that?” Delphine asked slowly, fearing that the brunette may not want to plan that far ahead or even at all._

 

_Cosima looked deep into Delphine’s eyes and responded the only way she knew how, with complete honesty, “Well, that’s going to be even more spectacular, I promise. Every day is going to get better and better. I love you.”_

 

_“J’taime aussi mon bebe.”_

 

Delphine let out a small chuckle to herself as she felt a warmth that was so uniquely tied to her feelings for Cosima spread throughout her body. Delphine wondered where that last six months had gone. The fact that the brunette wasn't deterred by an additional six months with her made Delphine’s heart swell, although she’d never admit that to the brunette. 

 

Delphine’s digital watched pulled her from her daydreams. Her 8:45AM alarm went off, which meant only one thing, it was time to leave for the staff briefing in conference room A. 

 

It was 9:05AM and everyone was settled and chatting idly waiting for Delphine to begin the briefing. Delphine had been here since 8:50AM and she had tried, as she often did, to wait for the brunette. But knowing somewhere deep within her, a place getting harder and harder to locate the longer she spent with Cosima, the professional side, told her to begin the meeting and so she did. 

 

“Good morning everyone, I hope we're all okay this morning.” Delphine smiled at her co-wokers.

 

They all said their replies coming out with a mixture of, “great thanks, Delphine”, “tired but ready to go” and “good, how are you?” to name but a few.

 

Delphine giggled gently, it was no surprise that Delphine’s team were a lot happier in the last six months. Since Delphine had started dating Cosima, and everyone eventually finding out, everyone was more relaxed and willing to work, no longer was Delphine to referred to as the ‘ice queen’ or even ‘Miss Cormier’, now she was just Delphine, a woman who was a fantastic boss and an even lovelier woman as her co-workers would now describe her. 

 

Just as Delphine pulled up the first slide on her powerpoint, a certain brunette came bursting through the doors, all “I’m so sorry Delphine” and “I swear it wasn't my fault this time”.

 

Delphine _should_ have been mad, she knows she should have but any resolve she had to tell her girlfriend, or employee, off evaporated when Cosima approached her with a beautiful (and rather expensive) bouquet of followers and Delphine's favorite box of chocolates.

 

“Okay, okay, before you say anything I know I’m late and I am genuinely sorry. But, the florist who I ordered these from like 6 weeks ago had given your bouquet away to the guy ahead of me by mistake so I had to chase him for like 5 blocks and wrestle him to get your flowers back, they're Delphinium and they're unique and beautiful like you are, and no one was going to deprive my girlfriend of her bouquet on our anniversary. And then I ran into the supermarket next door to grab you your favorite chocolates because I know you had a meeting at an ungodly hour this morning- which you left me alone and naked in bed for might I just add-“

 

“Cosima!” Delphine _really_ should be mad. But the unwavering bright smile on her lips gave her away. 

 

“- and anyway I thought you could use a pick me up. But then this woman and her screaming baby grabbed the last box the same time I did and I had to like fight her for them, baby or no baby, what my Delphine wants my Delphine gets, so yeah. Kind of been a crazy morning, I may have a couple of warrants out for my arrest but it is so so so worth it to see you smiling like you are right now.”

 

Delphine took the flowers and chocolates and choked out a small “J’taime,” too overcome with love to manage much else.

 

“I love you too.” Cosima cooed as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly. 

 

A roar erupted from the room, Delphine and Cosima’s co-workers all cheering and clapping and whistling. 

 

Delphine giggled as she pulled away from Cosima’s lips. 

 

“D’accrod, d’accord.” Delphine grinned as she tried to settle her coworkers, in all honesty, she was touched that they were so happy for them both, “Merci Cosima take a seat.”

 

“Oui oui my little French croissant.” 

 

“French croissant? Wait-I don't want to know.”

 

Cosima simply winked as she took her seat. 

 

The briefing was over in a flash, Delphine too elated to bore everyone with unimportant details. The blonde picked up her bouquet and chocolates and made her way to her office as Cosima finished up her conversation with Scott. As Delphine crossed the threshold of her office she felt soft arms wrap around her waist from behind. 

 

Cosima closed the door behind them as she walked over to Delphine. 

 

“So do you like your chocolates and flowers?”

 

“Oui very much, merci.”

 

“You know I wasn't kidding right? Like I literally had to fight people this morning to get you those.”

 

Delphine nodded and felt a grin form on her lips, “Oh how will ever will I repay you?”

 

“Hmm I think you can come up with something.”

 

Delphine leaned down slightly and pulled Cosima up at the waist, she kissed her deeply thinking of all of the kisses they had shared up until this point and all of the subsequent kisses that she knew were to come for a long time far into their future. 

 

Cosima cupped Delphine’s cheeks and stroked her cheekbones gently moaning softly as Delphine tightened her grip around her waist. Just as Cosima was about to hop up onto the desk to even out their height difference an abrupt knock came at Delphine’s door. 

 

“Merde.” Delphine jumped as she pulled away from the brunette startled.

 

Cosima laughed and kissed her girlfriends cheek and headed towards the door, “It’s okay, I’ll catch you at lunch. Go do your boss lady thing.”

 

“My boss lady thing?” Delphine asked smoothing out her hair and clothes. 

 

“Yeah you know, where you tell everyone what to do and they just do it.”

 

“Mm I thought I only had that influence over you.”

 

“Oh you do, you most definitely do.” Cosima winked before leaving Delphine’s office. 

 

With the meeting in full swing, Delphine made notes on the subject at hand as she indulged in her favorite chocolates her girlfriend had so thoughtfully bought for her. As the meeting progressed well into her lunch hour which she _had_ planned on sharing with Cosima, Delphine’s phone vibrated on the table. 

 

Delphine discreetly unlocked her phone and saw a message from Cosima,

 

 **C:** Hey beautiful, we still meeting for lunch?

 

Delphine sighed heavily, it was illogical to feel so upset over a missed lunch date but she genuinely missed Cosima and longed to see her again even though they had only been apart mere hours. 

 

 **D:** Sorry mon amour, stuck in this meeting, can’t leave. I miss you. 

 

 **C:** It’s okay. I have a meeting in 10 anyways so I guess I’ll just see you tonight?

 

 **D:** Oui, tonight.  

 

 **C:** Great, see you later.

 

Cosima sighed audibly and excused herself from the lunch table. 

 

On the way back into her lab Cosima had an idea. An idea that she knew was probably not very smart or professional, but nevertheless, it was this exact idea that got her into this beautiful situation in the first place. 

 

Cosima ducked into the bathroom next to her lab and made her way into a vacant cubicle. Once inside Cosima stripped off her clothes and snapped a cheeky pic of her newly naked body with her all consuming grin in full force. 

 

Cosima quickly redressed and made her way back into her lab, sitting at her makeshift desk with the picture open on her screen. She texted the pic to her girlfriend with a simple caption that read:

 

 **C:** See you tonight ;)

 

Across the building, Delphine didn't answer her phone right away, she was addressing several heads of departments after all. 

 

After saying her piece Delphine took her seat once again, drinking water liberally as she found that these long winded speeches so often took a toll on her vocal cords. As the head of Development began his update, Delphine opened her phone and quickly opened her unread message from Cosima, upon seeing the image Delphine choked on her drink, drawing much unwanted attention to herself as her co-workers frantically tried to pat her back and grab her another drink. 

 

Delphine inhaled deeply, finally managing to sooth her relentless coughing, “merci, I’m fine honestly. I’m sorry my drink just went down the wrong hole.”

 

As the worry for the blonde subsided and the meeting drew to a close Delphine finally calmed her shaking hands long enough to reply to her girlfriend:

 

 **D:** Cosima! You made me choke!

 

 **C:** Wow, really? I’m that attractive you choked? 

 

 **D:** Tu petite merde!

 

 **C:** Seriously though, are you okay?

 

 **D:** I am now after all the heads of departments made a fuss over me.

 

 **C:** Aw you poor baby. You should have shown them the picture, I’m sure they would have understood. 

 

 **D:** Cosima!

 

 **C:** Hey this is your fault. You said you missed me, I was just trying to sate your longing until tonight. 

 

 **D:** 6 months! You managed to make it 6 months without sending me another nude picture despite my begging for them on some nights. It was always _‘no Delphine its better in person’_ or _‘you can see it for real tomorrow night babe’_. I was desperate for more pictures and then the one time you finally decide to fulfill my wishes, you do it when I’m in an important meeting with a mouth full of water!

 

 **C:** Yup.

 

 **D:** You’re still a brat. 

 

 **C:** And yet you still love me. 

 

 **D:** That's debatable at this point. 

 

 **C:** Oh so you don't want me to send you any more sexy texts? 

 

 **D:** I didn't say that… I would very much like some more sexy texts. 

 

 **C:** That’s what I thought Cormier! Anyway, I gotta dash I was meant to be in my meeting like 10 minutes ago.

 

 **D:** Cosima!

 

 **C:** Hey don't blame me! I had to make a quick trip down memory lane with my amazing girlfriend. 

 

 **D:** Go to your meeting! I will see you tonight. 

 

It had been hours since ‘ _the incident 2.0’_ and it was getting late, in all honesty, Delphine was getting sick and tired of reading report after report. All she wanted to do was take Cosima home and celebrate what was left of their anniversary together. And being the _‘boss lady’_ as Cosima had so accurately identified had its perks, it afforded Delphine the luxury of doing just that.

 

Delphine shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and bag, carefully placing her flowers on her desk ready to greet her first thing tomorrow morning, and headed for Cosima’s lab.  

 

When Delphine arrived at the lab, her brunette was so engrossed in her microscope she hadn't heard the blonde enter. Delphine placed her belongings down on a vacant desk and approached Cosima from behind to envelop her in a warm embrace.

 

“Bonjour mon amour.”

 

“Oh hey there.”

 

“Are you ready to go home?”

 

“Mhm yep, I take it you are too?”

 

“Oui. We have an anniversary to celebrate.”

 

“Ohh I can't wait. But first, we need to take a slight detour”

 

“To where?”

 

“Your office.”

 

“Merde Cosima I just came from there!”

 

“Hush now Cormier.” Cosima giggled as she grabbed Delphine's hand and laced their fingers together, pulling her along the corridors back to the blondes office. 

 

When the pair finally arrived in Delphine’s office, Cosima pulled Delphine over and sat the blonde in her office chair as the brunette straddled her lap.

 

“Cosima why are we here?”

 

“Well, I haven't given you your anniversary present yet. And I figured what better place to give it to you than where we began.”

 

Delphine stroked her girlfriend's thighs and kissed her chastely, “You're so romantic. But you have already given me my presents, my bouquet, and chocolates, I don't need anything else. I’m the one who still needs to give you your present.”

 

Cosima raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, “You got me a present?”

 

“Of course I did! Did you think I had forgotten?”

 

“Well yeah kinda, I figured you would have given it to me this morning.”

 

Delphine shook her head softly, “non mon ange I was going to give it to you tonight, I’ve had it for quite some time.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Mhm oui.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“That's a surprise.”

 

“Oh cmon you know I hate surprises, just tell me.”

 

“Better yet why don't I just give it to you?”

 

“You mean you have it with you now?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Okay, okay wait. Let's swap presents at the same time.”

 

“Cosima, I told you I don't need anything else.”

 

“Delphine shhhhh.” Cosima said placing her finger over her girlfriend's lips for the second time that day.

 

“Did you just shhhhh me?” Delphine asked in a muffled manner against Cosima's finger.

 

“Yes, yes I did. You’re my girlfriend and if I want to get you a present on our anniversary then I will okay?”

 

Delphine giggled and took Cosima's hand in her own, “I love it when you're bossy.”

 

“Well then Delphine keep those pretty little lips of yours sealed and accept my gift okay?”

 

“D’accord.”

 

The pair dug deep into their bags and handed each other little trinket boxes. Cosima’s was immaculately wrapped and Delphine’s was… well, it was certainly from Cosima.

 

Cosima was practically bouncing in Delphine's lap with excitement, “Okay ready 1,2…3.” 

 

Cosima and Delphine pulled open their presents and gasped in turn when they saw what the other had bought. 

 

“You want me to…” both women said at the same time as each other. 

 

“Yes I want you to! You want me to?” They continued in unison. 

 

Cosima cupped Delphine’s cheeks and pulled her in with full force, bruising her lips with her own.

 

“Yes Delphine! Yes I want to and yes I want you to obvs.”

 

“I can't believe it. I’m so happy,” Delphine sobbed. 

 

“Me too! But we have one small problem…”

 

“Hm what?”

 

“Well, you gave me a key to your place, and I gave you a key to mine. So who’s house do we move into?”

 

“None.”

 

Cosima shook her head and kissed Delphine's nose, “I mean I’m all for living with nature and shit but somehow I don't think there will be an outlet to plug your straighteners into in when were living in the wild.”

 

Delphine pinched the brunettes sides, “Cheeky. I just meant let's find another place. One that is ours, one that we can decorate together and call our own.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yep. And just think one day in the future when our kids ask us our story, we can tell them that it all began with a naked picture.”

 

“Mon dieu! Cosima!” Delphine kissed her girlfriend gently and pulled back bumping their nose’s together, “one day.”

 

“I love you, Delphine.”

 

“J’taime aussi.” 


End file.
